nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V49
Nintendo Power V49 is the June 1993 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Battletoads & Double Dragon on it's cover. This issue had reviews for Battletoads games on all three gaming devices. The contents of the issue are as follows. Super NES ''B.O.B. The first SNES game featured in the magazine is ''B.O.B.. The 8-page article has a description of the character's weapons, as well as maps for Stages 1–6. ''Taz-Mania'' The next featured article reviews Taz-Mania. The short article lists the title, Kiwi count and time for each Level within Acts 1-5. Super Casino Games This article had brief reviews of casino games for the Super NES. The games included here are Vegas Stakes and Super Caesars Palace. ''Yoshi's Cookie'' The next article discusses Yoshi's Cookie. The 2-page article talks about the different game modes and a few strategies. ''Battletoads in Battlemaniacs'' The last SNES article features Battletoads in Battlemaniacs. It contains maps for Ragnarok Canyon, The Hollow Tree, Turbo Tunnel, and The Snake Pit. Power University This 2-page article discusses the technical aspects of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and it's differences from the Sega Genesis. Star Fox comic This is Act 5 of a comic based on Star Fox. This is where Fox McCloud and his team confront Andross and ultimately defeat him. Take Control This 4-page article lists and describes the many different Super NES controllers and accessories including the Super Advantage, the Super Multitap, the Super Scope, and the Super NES Mouse. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Game Boy ''Battletoads in Ragnarok's World'' The first Game Boy article takes a look at Battletoads in Ragnarok's World. The 5-page article has map illustrations for the Turbo Tunnel and The Snake Pit. ''Bubble Bobble Part 2'' The next article features Bubble Bobble Part 2. It has brief tips on riding air waves and bouncing on bubbles. ''Titus the Fox'' Titus the Fox is the next game featured. It talks about hidden stairways within the Levels and picking up boxes and balloons. ''Raging Fighter'' The last Game Boy game featured is Raging Fighter. The article lists the characters in the game and gives their statistics. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Prince of Persia (SNES), The Simpsons: Bart's Nightmare (SNES), Kwirk (GB), Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (NES), and Destiny of an Emperor (NES). Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. This one portrays Nester in a Batman Returns setting. NES ''Battletoads & Double Dragon'' The first featured NES game is the cover story, Battletoads & Double Dragon. The article has maps for The Colossus, Inside Colossus, The Base, and Missile Madness. ''Fire 'N Ice'' Fire 'N Ice is the next game featured. The article provides tips for different puzzle situations. NES Hockey Games The next article reviews some of the ice hockey games for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Those games include Pro Sport Hockey and Hit the Ice. Nester's Father's Day Challenge This article lists tips and strategies for different multiplayer NES games such as Tecmo Super Bowl, Tecmo NBA Basketball, Dr. Mario, Rampart, Ivan "Ironman" Stewart's Super Off Road, and The Chessmaster. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *# Super Mario Kart *# Star Fox *# NCAA Basketball *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Super Mario Land *# Kirby's Dream Land *# Dr. Mario *NES *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# The Legend of Zelda *# Tecmo Super Bowl *# Mega Man 5 *# Final Fantasy Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''Battletoads in Battlemaniacs, ''B.O.B., E.V.O. *NES: **''Battletoads & Double Dragon'' *Game Boy: **''Battletoads in Ragnarok's World, ''Titus the Fox Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Super Slap Shot (SNES), The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt (NES), Jurassic Park (both NES & SNES versions), Super Mario All-Stars (SNES), Rock 'N Roll Racing (SNES), and ClayFighter (SNES). Category:1993 Nintendo Power volumes